Cold To The Touch
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: The death of Shinigami-sama has seriously affected his son, Death The Kid. However, the young shinigami can not only be brooding on that matter and Soul is there to warm Kid up while finding out in process. Death The Kid x Soul (KidSoul)Warnings: Major depression, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Cold To The Touch**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Major depression, Yaoi, lemons, and swearing**

**Pairing: Kid x Soul (SoulKid)**

**Author's Notes: This is my first SoulKid fan fiction so please do remind me if anyone seems to go out of character.(Besides Kid obviously) This story is meant to be long so please, if you really enjoy this story follow, favorite and/or review because that would really help me keep going in long fan fictions. Besides, who does not love SoulKid?^^**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

It was as though a switch had turned on. Everything had been perfect, joyous, serene... The Kishin was no longer with them with the regretful help of their friend, Crona. All had been so well and now, as though Ike a simple switch, everything had gone wrong. The celebration of DWMA's victory should have left a positive impact for the rest of the years that have yet to go by and yet, _yet, _something went wrong.

It did not go unnoticed because it was too hard not to notice. DWMA's new leader, Death The Kid, had completely changed after the death of his father. The young shinigami had not expected to come back from the mission on the moon to find out that his father had perished in order for his true powers to come out. He did not expected to find ashes in his father's previously beloved spot right in front of that mirror. He did not expect Excalibur, of all people, to lay it in to him that his father was dead, and never coming back.

Why is it after the celebration that the young shinigami finally sunk in this fact? Why did he have fun celebrating the death of the his evil brother? Why did he not realize that he would no longer come to school, greeted by his father's usual cheery voice in his giddy aura? No more...

And that was when the heavy blow had finally been received. Kid had completely shut himself from everyone, and everything. He was constantly reminded of his dead father, and of other subjects that he had to yet discover. He felt heavily burdened, weak, and unable to do anything. His father, who had stuck with him in all those years... gone right before his golden eyes.

Eyes that had not shed a tear.

* * *

Liz and Patty walked into the class room, not caring whether they were late or not. Their appearance was not greeted by most students, save for their friends that looked over with slightly saddened expressions.

"Again?" Maka dully asked and Liz nodded miserably as she and her sister took their seats beside the girl.

"He won't even accept breakfast anymore." She said and Patty uncharacteristically traced the desk with her finger while wearing a distressed look.

"At this rate we might have to convince ourselves that he is actaully trying to kill himself. I even tried threatening him but he still won't budge." The blonde added with a shrug and a male beside Maka sighed.

"No need to confirm it even more. It's pretty obvious. It's a matter of getting him to break that habit."

"Sure, Soul. Just bring back Shinigami-sama and we'll have him back to his old self anytime."Maka responded while propping her head on her hand and the said weapon rolled his eyes.

"Instead of being a smart-ass about it, why don't you think of a more logical way to get him to snap out of his miserable demise?"

"It isn't as easy as it sounds! Kid just lost his whole family. Everything that meant to him are gone and he won't stop brooding on that. Why now?" Maka added with a small whine a teen sitting above her looked at the ceiling in thought.

"I could have sworn he was fine yesterday," Black Star muttered,"It didn't look as though he was faking too. That weirdo."

"Yes, well 'that weirdo' needs help now or he might end up doing something that could seriously hurt him." Liz spoke clearer at the meister, who only stuck his tongue out at her her.

"Kid's not dumb enough to hurt himself. Everybody is like that when a relative dies." All eyes fell on him and Black Star raised his brows,"What?"

"I-I also believe Kid is strong enough to have a sense of knowing what he's doing." Tsubaki chimed in softly. Maka huffed and looked back at her desk.

"This is the worst. It must be hard for you guys to live in a depressing atmosphere all the time." She added to the two sisters and Liz and Patty suddenly tensed. All of their friends noticed their switch in behaviour and Liz rubbed her arm with an uncomfortable.

"A-Actually... Patty and I sort of... took on one of his jobs."

"What!? Why-?"

"Kid still has a job as the leader of DWMA. I understand that Shinigami-sama must have left a heavy toll on him but he sort of is neglecting his duties. He is behind on five three-star missions and the world will fall apart of they are not taken care of." Maka frowned.

"Why don't you ask the other death scythes!?"

"And let them forget their jobs just to take care of a school's problem? We can handle it without embarrassing Kid as the new shinigami." Black Star leaned down with narrowed eyes.

"And you decided this without him, didn't you?" He said and the two girls were quiet. Maka placed both hands on her forehead.

"How could you- and there won't be anyone to watch him!"

"That's what we were getting at!" Patty came in with a nervous smile,"W-W were wondering if one of you guys-"

"After the fifty times we tried to talk to him, how do you expect him to listen to us again? You guys are the only ones that know him best." Soul interrupted. Tsubaki nodded in a silent agreement. Black Star rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat with crossed arms while Maka continued to stare down at her desk.

"Only we and the staff know about this. He isn't sick so there is no need to bring him to the infirmy, not that we could convince him to leave the manor... And there is no other way? Can't you back out?" She desperately asked and Liz looked away in defeat.

"Once we sign our names on upper-class missions, there is no backing out. The information is sent to the pleader so we can't just abandon them. We're really sorry but we didn't want to jeopardize his job for when he does come back." Soul furrowed his brows and looked at them with uncertainty.

"Just how long is this mission of yours?" Patty counted off her fingers for quite a while before grinning and holding up all her fingers.

"About two months! It's on the other side of the world if you wanna know." Soul threw his head down on the desk and muttered,"We're doomed."

* * *

That was how they spent the rest of their school day, dreading the thought of having to believe that Kid would not do anything dangerous in spite of himself. They knew how strong-willed the meister was but having the teen in such a depressed state for a whole month is not what they expected to deal with.

Maka and Soul were heading down the road to the apartment complex, still having their thoughts filled with great worries for their friends. Thy had to accept the fact that they could not do anything for him but to only pray that he gets out of his phase soon.

"What do you want for dinner?" Maka asked and Soul blinked out of his thoughts.

"Uh... Nothing." The girl looked over at him with a surprised look and the weapon paused his walking to explain more."I'm gonna go visit Kid." Maka sighed while stopping as well.

"Soul, you said this yourself. You aren't going to be able to get him out of this mess."

"Well I'm gonna try again."

"You can not be serious..." Soul readjusted the bag on his shoulder and turned around.

"Nobody said anything about not trying again. Besides, I have to at least check if he's still alive. Go on ahead without me."

Maka looked as though she wanted to say something but decided against it before walking in the opposite direction.

"Stubborn..."

Soul chose to ignore that and began heading to the direction for Kid's major. No doubt that Liz and Patty already packed and left but to expect their friends to watch him is not as easy as they think it will be. Just getting the meister to answer the door is a huge accomplishment. Not that they have ever managed to do that yet. Now that Soul thought about it, he could not remember the last time he had physically saw the teen. It felt so weird knowing that someone in their group won't be breaking down every five minutes over a portrait in the school halls. The death scythe had to admit that he missed Kid and his obsession with perfection. It hurt him and his friends that they most likely will not have the same person ever again.

Shaking his head out of the negative thoughts, Soul sighed heavily and forced himself to think positively. If what Black Star said is true, Kid will get out of his brooding. The raven will be back to himself and everyone would finally be able to start a day that was supposed to be after the celebration. Where everyone can really get back to their lives living in a madness-free world. One where the leader of Death City is obsessing over very little thing.

One where Kid would just smile.

Soul was surprised to find himself already in front of the manor and took one last breath of determination and walked up the steps to the large door. There is no way of telling whether his attempt will work this time but he had small feeling that he would be greeted with the same silence.

The scythe rung the doorbell twice and looked down uncertainly. After a moment of silence he rang it again, knowing that the shinigami was ignoring it purposely. He could not understand why Kid did not want to see his friends, not knowing how worried they are. By ignoring the door, he is only raising everyone's stress levels and they would very much come back again just to-

The door swung open so suddenly that Soul jumped back in surprise. He was not greeted by Liz or Patty but Kid himself, shockingly enough. The white-haired teen's heart raced when he stared back at the no longer vivid golden eyes. Kid was... Was really...

"What do you want?" Soul quickly stopped himself from examining the male and bit his bottom lip nervously. Why now did Kid answer the door? What happened to the many other times where everyone was at the door for him? Why is it that when he came here by himself that the _shinigami_ finally reveals himself after nearly a month of secluding himself from the outside world?

"Oh u-um... I just wanted to..." Soul did not understand why he suddenly lost his voice. He was still amidst the shock of finally being able to see Kid. Should he tell the others to come while he has the chance?

"If you don't have anything to say, I'll-"

"Wait! C-can I... Can I come in?" Soul asked hopefully and tensed when Kid glared at him suspiciously. No doubt that the meister was suspected him of not trusting him to stay home himself without the constant nagging from his twin guns. Soul had seriously thought that something deeper inside of him was being checked but after a while, Kid stepped to the side while opening the door wider. This signaled the weapon to walk in, in which his heart finally calmed down from the intense stare, and once the door slammed shut behind him, Soul felt a wave of cold run through his veins. Why is it so cold in the mansion? What happened to the warm atmosphere of the breath-taking mansion? Now it was all cold and dreary...

Had Shinigami-_sama's_ death really affected the teen this much? It could not only be that...

"Well, what do you want?" There was zero patience in the meister's voice and Soul knew not to upset Kid more. He looked around with the best smile he could muster up, in contrast to the slight scowl aimed at him.

"I just wanted to check in on you, you know... If you're doing alright." He responded while setting down his bag. It seemed like this was the usual statement from Liz and Patty because Kid instantly walked past the death scythe with no clear sign that he listened. Soul huffed and turned around. "Everyone is really worried about you Kid-"

"I'm fine."

"I find that very hard to believe." Soul retorted while rubbing his forearms. It was practically a winter wonderland in the mansion in his term. Kid stopped and turned his head with a cold glare that made the other teen flinch.

"Believe what you want but there's nothing wrong with me."

"So I'm guessing locking yourself in here is your new daily schedule? Have you completely forgotten about our school?"

"I'm not in the mood for this-"

"I'm sure your dad didn't die for you to mope about it. He obviously wants you to take his place with no regrets." Soul continued while daring himself to take a couple steps forward, "You're just making it harder for you, him, and everyone in DWMA."

"Is this all you came for?"

"Besides checking to see if you're still alive, yeah pretty much." Soul had expected Kid to kick him out but was only met with silence. Obviously, Kid is unwillingly processing what he is saying and he did not care how many times the meister has heard this. This situation is repetitive because that is a way of everyone showing that they care.

"... Oh. D-Did Liz and Patty tell you about-"

"Yes. I had a feeling I wouldn't be left alone either way." This made Soul flush.

"Then why did you answer the door if you wanted to be alone?"

"... I'm heading back upstairs-"

"Hold on." Soul started while grabbing the _shinigami's_ hand. At the same speed Kid turned swiftly did the weapon retract his hand quickly. His red eyes were widened in shock as he stared back at dull golden ones.

Kid was... cold.

And not emotionally but physically. Never had the scythe felt a sudden chill just from his hand making contact with the other's. The question is why he has never noticed how cold the death god was.

"Y-You... um..." Kid continued to stare at the stuttering student. He knew that his body temperature caught him by surprise but he was used to this. Two days after the celebration, where he had locked himself in the mansion, did he notice that his body temperature was decreasing unusually. Of course Kid kept that matter to himself and eventually, he had gave up trying to think of possible theories for his body to act up. It did not matter anyway. It never did.

Soul had already fell silent and was staring at the smooth floor. He was chewing his bottom lip nervously, an unbreakable habit of his whenever he has mentally indecisive situations. Kid decided to break the silence since he knew that continuing their quiet moment would not help the awkward situation and he did not need Soul questioning him about his health.

"I'm fine." He repeated and red eyes glanced back at his,"I just... need some time to think. I appreciate your help but I would rather do this alone." Soul blinked and the sound of a constant patter stopped him from responding. Both males glanced at one of the many large windows and found the source of the noise. The scythe's heart stopped when rain drops hit the window in a harsh manner. He had planned to leave after trying to get through with Kid, but it seemed like his plan had backfired a bit.

"Aw jeez. And it picked the worst day. I had better go before it starts to-" Soul had picked up his schoolbag to head out quickly when the same cold hand held onto his shoulder. He paused and Kid stepped closer, causing the weapon to flush slightly."Wh-what?"

"I... You don't have to... leave so soon." Kid hesitantly said and raised eyebrows were met with his statement."

"Kid-"

"The rain." The _shinigami_ quickly added,"I don't want you to... get sick because of me." Soul gave a crooked smile.

"Dude, it's fine. I'd risk anything for a friend. Seeing as I've gotten worse," Soul added while pointing to his chest to indicate the scar he recieved while protecting Maka. Kid fought down the heat, for the first time, creeping up his neck and looked at the corner of his eyes.

"Yes well, I'm not trying to make things worse for everyone." The white-haired boy contemplated on this subject before shrugging and setting his bag back down.

"I guess I could stay a little more. But it doesn't look like the rain will be stopping anytime soon."

"Great," Soul blinked in surprise in which Kid had to hastily add,"-Th-that you're not out in the rain of course. Just... make yourself comfortable and you can leave first thing it stops."

"But-"

"And don't bother coming up. I prefer peace and quiet so I expect it not to be any different with you here." Soul was slightly surprised at the demanding tone in the young death god's voice but he gave a sarcastic "Aye sir", and walked into the living room as the other boy left the area. Soul knew not to expect Kid to change so quickly but he could do with his friend not being so harsh. He could have sworn that the meister was actually warming up to him after the past month ignoring him and his friends.

Soul sat down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling with a last, heavy sigh.

No doubt he had just took on the job of warming up the coldest person on Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

_Soul stood amongst his friends as Kid was the center of attention. Passerbys watched Kid fuss over a crooked portrait on the wall as they left the school building and had the distinct feeling to feel sorry for the main group. Especially Kid's weapons, Liz and Patty, tried to shrink and appear as though they did not know him at the moment._

_"Kid, it's fine." Liz muttered under her breath, desparate to leave school already but her meister took the portrait off it's nail again to address the issue._

_"No it's not. I swear I feel like I'm the only one that notices these issues."_

_"You are the only one!" Maka complained but was ignored. Kid put the portrait back on its nail and tilted it this way and that, trying to find a perfect alignment. After watching him move it around for an additional five minutes, the group simultaneously sighed in relief when Kid gave a satisfied look._

_"Can we go to the park now?" Black Star grumbled boredly and Kid turned from his examination._

_"I need to make sure but does this look okay to you-?"_

_"It's perfect now let's go!" Liz yelled while leading her friends. As they exited the school, Soul, who had been silent and kept a straight face the whole time, glanced to see that Kid was a little behind. The meister seemed to be lost in thought despite his alertness with a picture frame a few minutes ago. However as usual, Soul kept his thoughts to himself and continued on with Patty trying to give him a few of her cookies._

* * *

_As their friends hung out on a hill with a perfect view of downtown Death City, Kid remained quiet as he leaned against a tree. He was not as excited as everyone else when it came to doing fun activities together. It would always lead into everyone else having the time of their lives as he sat back watching them. It never bothered him since he liked to stay clean and besides, they never notice anything different when he is not with them. After all, they could use a break from his strange disorder._

_"Hey Kid, there's a court a few blocks from here. Wanna come with us?" Soul asked while pointing toward their friends. His friends._

_"No thank you, I'll stay here." Kid had not even noticed that everyone agreed to playing basketball._

_"Are you sure?" Soul asked while blinking. Usually, Kid would go wherever they went but sit out if there is any physical activity. Was he right to think something is unusual about the teen today? Is he the only one noticing his awkward behavior?_

_"I'm sure. Go ahead, I'll go home afterwards." Soul raised his eyebrows before shrugging and leaving to catch up with everyone else. For some reason, he felt a little intruged by Kid's now mysterious attitude. Sure the guy is generally not open to them, but he hated it when Kid kept an important matter to himself that always seems to affect his mood as well._

_Kid watched the weapon turn and leave before sighing. No one was supposed to notice, or even bother at all. That's how it has always been and now, for the first time... His heart gave a strange fluttering sensation from Soul's worrying._

_... Worrying?_

* * *

_"Hey Maka, did you notice anything about Kid today?" Soul asked his meister. The girl checked the oven with an exasperate smile._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"After school. He seemed a bit... quiet."_

_"Oh Soul, he was probably thinking about rearranging his room or whatever." Maka dismissed while putting on her mittens._

_"I don't know. I think it's something else."_

_"Like what?"_

_Soul slid down in his seat on the couch as he could no longer focus on the TV. Until recently, he never really thought about his deeper meaning of Kid, if he had any. What else does the young reaper think about besides... well, symmetry?_

* * *

_"Kiddo, I'm hungry." Liz complained. Her meister looked up from reading his book with a frown._

_"Why are you telling me?"_

_"I'm telling you because I'm hungry." She explained while draping herself on the couch beside Kid. The male blinked as he continued to be lost._

_"And?"_

_"And... cook something for me." This made Kid raise an eyebrow at the demand._

_"What makes you think I'll do that? I'm busy."_

_"With what? Learning about the many more beauties of symmetry?" She mocked and golden eyes looked down. He hated when the woman would always criticize his affiliation with perfection. It always made him feel... ashamed for having a trait no one he knew has. It is not like he could help it either so why do they keep blaming him for holding them back all the time?_

_"I'm not always thinking about that-"_

_"Oh come on. That's all you literally talk about. I wouldn't be surprised if-" Kid closed the book lightly before standing up and slamming it on the coffee table, causing Liz to jolt from her seat._

_"Sure Liz. I'll make something." He responded calmly with his back toward her before leaving the room. His weapon only stared transfixed, still frozen from his sudden aggressiveness._

_And the next day, all was forgotten._

* * *

_"Man! I can't wait to head to the arcade with everyone later." Black Star said happily while stretching in his seat. Kid, who happened to be sitting beside him, gave his attention._

_"Arcade?"_

_"Yeah, I called everyone last night after me and Tsubaki booked an hour for us. I figured I'd let everyone know beforehand." The assassin explained while crossing his legs on the table, apparently seeming pleased with himself. Kid thought to himself for a moment before becoming interested with the floor beneath them._

_"... I didn't get a call..."_

_"Oh... Oh!" Black Star then gave a sheepish grin while sitting up slightly. "I uh... I figured you wouldn't want to play games and stuff since you're always talking about that symmetry crap. You wouldn't want to come anyway." And there it was. However, Kid still pursued._

_"You could have asked though. Maybe I wouldn't have mind-"_

_"Dude, you sit out of every gathering we have with everyone. What's so different about this one? We already know how are you."_

_They didn't. In all the years they were friends, all they knew about him was that he has OCD. Nobody ever tried to get to know him or his past more and the sad thing is, they were all a part of it._

_When the final class bell rang, Soul stayed behind along with Kid, who was slowly gathering and organizing his belongings. With a mental pep-talk, Soul walked over to the male with a small smile._

_"Did you forget?" Kid jumped from the voice since he was sure he was the only one in the room._

_"Forget what?"_

_"The arcade. The plan Black Star and Tsubaki made." Soul thought he saw a strange glint in the reaper's eyes._

_"Right. That. I'm not going." Kid answered while forcing himself to calmly pack his belongings. Soul tilted his head in confusion._

_"We don't have homework though."_

_"I know."_

_"Or missions."_

_"I know."_

_"Or-"_

_"I know." Soul was slightly surprised at how annoyed Kid sounded and when the male turned to leave, he held onto his shoulder._

_"Kid, I don't know if it has just been me but you've been acting weird." He immediately said and almost at once, the shinigami tensed._

_"What makes you say that?" He asked afterwards. Soul walked over in front of Kid and huffed when the teen hid his face._

_"Anyone would notice. You're always thinking and... being unusually quiet. Is something bothering you?"_

_Kid chewed on his bottom lip but kept his expression hidden._

_"How did you know?"_

_"... Wha-?" Soul jumped when Kid stepped forward a with a piercing stare._

_"Why... do you even care?"_

* * *

Kid suddenly realized that he had not been reading his book at all and huffed as he leaned more on his bed. Why the hell was he going over those particular moments during his days at school with his friends? What did this mean? Coincidentally, downstairs in the living room, Soul blinked open from the same, latest memory.

Had Kid been questioning their friendship?


	3. Chapter 3

"Kid!" Soul called as he picked up his bag. The rain stopped and as he promised, he would leave as soon as it had. However he wanted Kid to know he was heading out.

"I'm going!" He called again. He waited for a response or at least some sign of acknowledgment that the shinigami would come down. Nothing.

"See you later! I guess..?" He muttered lastly. His worry grew over his frustration and Soul sighed heavily as he dropped his bag. He couldn't help it. "I'm coming up!"

Soul walked up the stairs and shivered as the mansion grew colder with each step. Christ, how did Kid survive in this temperature?

He immediately pin-pointed Kid's bedroom, the room down the hall between the two walls. Symmetrical as the Meister would have put it. Soul walked up to the door and knocked three times. He thought he heard movement, but when no answer came he knocked again. Okay so now the asshole was ignoring him. Soul tried the knob and frowned when it was unlocked.

'Joke's on him, it's not locked.' Soul opened the door and simultaneously, the bathroom door inside opened. Steam flowed into the room and Kid followed the suit while buttoning up his dress shirt.

"Oh it's you." Kid muttered as though he was annoyed. And Soul scoffed while leaning against the wall.

"I was trying to tell you that I was leaving."

"Well what's stopping you?" Soul raised his eyebrows before turning around with a scowl.

"Alright _asshole_. Bye."

_"What did you just call me?" _

Soul faced him again and gladly repeated himself.

"You heard what I said, asshole." Soul waited for Kid to just ignore him, but instead, he was shocked to see Kid with a smile on his face. And not a happy one.

"Asshole, am I?" He asked and Soul did not know where the question was being directed, but took a step back. He could clearly see he made a bad decision, but held his ground when Kid stepped up to him. A cool hand snaked up his arm and to his shoulder, leaving Soul to shudder and yelp when he was slammed against the wall.

"What the fuck Kid-!?"

"I'm sorry, repeat what you said I was one last time. I didn't hear you clear enough." This was not a request. It was a warning. Soul's heart sped in anticipation and slight fear, but his anger slowly rose. What gave this priveleged bastard the right to treat him however he wanted? Why was Kid being so heartless?

"I said you were an asshole! What, you have a problem hearing the truth?" Soul taunted and hid his falter when Kid smiled again and held his chin up.

"You may be right. I am an asshole. However you're more than welcome to leave any time, but you chose not to." Soul froze. He was right. He could have left the moment Kid said he was fine. He could have left even if it was raining. He could have left when it stopped. He could have left when he called the shinigami an asshole. Hell, he could still leave right now; he wasn't even pinned against the wall anymore. So why isn't he considering leaving the mansion still?

"I'll go right now!" Soul said while swatting Kid's hand away.

"Go ahead."

Mocking.

Soul briskly stepped out and made his way downstairs. He could not believe after all this, Kid found time to actually amuse himself. His friends are worried sick but the shinigami is making a little game out of it.

"Stupid prick. Selfish jerk. Annoying asshole." Soul muttered to himself, as he grabbed his bag and headed toward the front door. Oblivious that Kid was silently watching him on the staircase.

He grabbed the knob and twisted hard so he could hurry up and leave.

The door didn't open.

Soul looked down and twisted again. It wasn't even budging. Why isn't it budging? It was perfectly fine before?

Unless-

Soul growled and spun around to face the shinigami, even more annoyed when he caught a smirk on the male's face.

"You did something."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Can't open a simple door?"

_Mocking_.

"Kid, I swear to god if you don't undo whatever you did-"

"I didn't do anything." Kid spoke more boldly as he began to ascend the stair steps. "Must be a bit too cold and froze the lock I presume."

"Turn the goddamn AC off then!"

"You're the one that wants to leave. Do what you think is necessary." Kid said in a tone that suggested Soul was being a nuisance. "However, I don't think it's the AC that makes this mansion cold." He was already in his room before Soul could comment.

"Tch. Something's up. And I'll find out one way or another." Soul promised to himself. Afterall...

He still won't leave.


End file.
